Another Booth
by bonesgrl18
Summary: Booth has a sister nobody knows about and when she shows up what will happen. I suck at summaries its my first fanfic so help is wanted!
1. It starts

Booth POV

I walked into Bones' office she was at her desk head down with the "I just stuck a fork in the toaster" look on her face.

" Your working on a book aren't you" I lunged at the papers.

" What no" she snatched them away quickly stashing them in a drawer. " I'm just working on a case"

Case yeah right I'd know about a case. Wait I would know wouldn't I.

" What case" I asked .

" An important one" God she sucks at lying.

" Sure" I smirked. " Does it have anything to do with a hot , brave, F.B.I agent based on me"

" One Andy is not based on you and two it has nothing to do with that"

Ring Ring

"Yeah yeah" I laughed answering my phone.

" Booth" " Uh huh........ yeah I got it"

"Bones we gotta case"

She jumped up and grabbed her jacket then we headed off to the car.

At the scene

"So Bones what do you have"

" Male, approximately 15 to 18, bone markers indicate Caucasian, stab wounds appear to be cause of death"

I turned to the officer " So who discovered the body? "

" Teenage girl 15 or 16 called it in"

" Okay where is she"

" We have her in custody"

" Why"

" She assaulted three of our officers"

" Okay send her...." I spoke louder so everyone else could hear " and everything else here to the Jeffersonian"

"Yes sir right away"

The Lab

Bones POV

We arrived at the lab and I headed straight to the platform. Cam , Hodgins, Zach, and Angela already there.

" We have a male, approximately 15 to 18 with multiple stab wounds to the ribs and sternum"

" I'll take bug and particulate samples for testing" Hodgins murmured as he was already doing so.

" Zach get to work on a facial reconstruction for Angela" Cam ordered.

As Hodgins left I started my examination.

" He was facing his attacker when stabbed" I said to no one in particular.

" He was also trying to fight back I see defensive wounds on his hands and arms" Cam pointed out.

" Yes I concur...." was all I got out before I was interrupted by screaming.


	2. Who is she

Ok this chapter will be a little confusing because it will switch from a few POV's

Cam POV

" I concur ….." Dr. Brennan was cut off by loud screaming.

" What the hell is that" I asked. The screams went from long shrieks to actual words.

" GET OFF OF ME" a girl's voice bellowed.

" Security" someone by the entrance yelled.

" We should check this out" I say to Booth and Brennan.

" Yeah" Booth replies already heading towards the door Brennan , myself, Hodgins, Angela, and Zach now following close behind.

The sight before me was not what I expected. A teenage girl probably 15 or 16 was in the middle of two officers trying to contain her as she tried to squirm to freedom. She was screaming again.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GET OFF OF ME" she screamed again.

She was desperately trying to get away and I felt the urge to rush to her aide but I contained it not knowing the situation.

I looked at the others now and Booth was the only face that didn't looked confused or curious, he looked like he was in pain, scared, sad , mad, and happy all in one.

"Umphhhh"

I turned and looked back towards the girl, she had managed to get free and was running towards the door again. Before I had the chance to chase her Booth was already grabbing her from behind in a bear hug sort of thing.

" LET GO OF ME" she screamed.

" No I'm not letting you go Avory, not again" Booth knew this girl.

" YOUR HORRIBLE I HATE YOU LET ME GO" her screams had turned into sobs.

" NO I'm not losing you again"

" I hate you I hate you" she gurgled.

" I know" he held her close " I know"

She stopped screaming and just cried while Booth continued to hold on to her.

" Whats going on Booth" I ask timidly.

Bones POV ( Booth's already holding onto girl)

Who is this girl I wondered and why and how does she know Booth. What did he mean I won't lose you again.

Angela POV ( Booth already holding onto girl)

Holy crap. Whose the kid, whats with the cops, and how the hell does Booth know her. I've got find out.

Hodgins POV ( same as Bones and Angela)

Wow. Very interesting Booth and the mystery teenager. She must be some corrupt project gone wrong I mean did you see her going at those cops military training. Shes like what 15 no way this is normal it must be like the Victirian secret society like when.........

Zach POV ( same)

What a strange occurrence for today. Booth obviously knows the girl and has some sort of relationship yet she hates him. I wonder if this is like a social moment I should be aware of. Everyone else looks confused like me so maybe its ok I don't know. I'm not completely sure.

Booth POV ( right when they arrive)

" We should go check this out" Cam says.

" Yeah" I reply already going towards the doors.

Jesus its Avory. No it can't be I mean its been what I can't even remember how long its been. I've got so many questions like where the hell has she been and why hasn't she called or well I know why she hates my guts. Crap she got loose.

I run at her from behind and grab her.

" LET GO OF ME" she screams.

" No I'm not letting you go Avory, not again" I'm not going to walk away agin.

" YOUR HORRIBLE I HATE YOU LET ME GO" her screams had turned into sobs.

" NO I'm not losing you again"

" I hate you I hate you" she gurgled.

" I know" I held her close " I know"

She stopped crying and I continue to hold her.

Cam walks forward slowly " Whats going on Booth" .

" Not right now okay" I stand up with her in my arms " Not right now" I turn towards the door and walk out.

Bones POV

Booth is leaving really after all that he's just gonna walk out.

" Booth" I run after him " Booth you can't just leave after that whats going on"

He turns around " I need to take her home okay I can't talk now"

" Who is she" I ask I need to know.

" She's " he starts then pauses for a moment " She's my baby sister" with that he walks away.

At first I'm too stunned to move, then feelings come back. How could he not tell me ME of all the people he didn't tell me. I thought we were partners all truthful and stuff. Was that nothing to him. Of course not I have to be rational. Obviously this is something very important and I need to be there with him. I turn around and head to my office to get my things.

Angela POV

By the time Bren returns everybody although still shaken up are starting to go back to their jobs and leave the area. Leaving me, Cam, Hodgie, and Zach all still thoroughly confused.

" Sweetie" I walk up to her " what is going on"

She keeps walking towards her office " I have no idea"

" Okay so where are you going"

" To Booth's" she replies simply

" To Booth's after all this"

" Yes Angela he obviously needs someone to be with him so I need to go"

" Do you even know who she is" Now were turned around going back towards the doors.

" Yes I do"

" Uh sweetie who is it"

" His little sister" and with that she walks out.

Hodgins is standing next to me " Did she just say little sister"

" Obviously Hodgins you were standing right there did you not hear correctly" Zach asks.

" Zach he is just showing his shock" Cam says to him.

" Oh"

I'm still to shocked to do anything when Hodgins turns to me.

" Baby you okay"

" I don't know still trying to organize my thoughts"

" Well I know today has been weird but lets work on the case until one of them gets back" Cam is already back in boss-mode.

" Yeah okay" I say in a daze. I go back in my office to think.


End file.
